1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving body. In more detail, the present invention relates to a moving body including a device that stores an energy source such as a storage vessel or electricity storage device, and fills fuel gas from an external supply device into the storage device or supplies electric power to the electricity storage device.
2. Related Art
Fuel cell vehicles travel by supplying air and hydrogen to the fuel cell, and driving an electric motor using the electric power thereby generated. In recent years, progress has been made in the practical implementation of fuel cell vehicles employing such fuel cells as the energy source for generating motive power. Although hydrogen is required to generate electric power with fuel cells, with the fuel cell vehicles of recent years, vehicles have become mainstream that store a sufficient amount of hydrogen in advance in a high-pressure tank or a hydrogen tank equipped with a storage alloy, and use the hydrogen inside of the tank to travel. In concert with this, vigorous research has progressed also in technology for filling hydrogen into the tank.
For example, with the fuel filling system of Patent Document 1, upon connecting the fuel filling device of the station with the vehicle and filling fuel gas into the tank of the vehicle, data signals related to the temperature and pressure of the tank are transmitted from the vehicle side to the station side, and the flowrate of fuel gas is adjusted based on the data signals received on the station side. Hereinafter, the filling of fuel gas while performing communication between the vehicle side and station side will be referred to as communicative filling.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-144771